Liquid Chromatography Selected Reaction Monitoring Mass Spectrometry (LC-SRM-MS) has emerged as an alternative technology to immunoassays for quantification of target proteins in biological samples. LC-SRM-MS methods are highly desirable because LC-SRM-MS methods provide both absolute structural specificity for the target protein and relative or absolute measurement of the target protein concentration when suitable internal standards are utilized. In contrast to immunoassays, LC-SRM-MS does not involve the manufacturing of biologics. LC-SRM-MS protein assays can be rapidly and inexpensively developed in contrast to the development of immunoassays. LC-SRM-MS are highly multiplexed, with simultaneous assays for hundreds of proteins performed in a single sample analysis. Using LC-SRM-MS in contrast to other proteomic technologies allows for complex assays for the identification diagnostic proteins in complex diseases such as cancer, autoimmune, and metabolic disease. In particular, the development of a highly multiplexed LC-SRM-MS assay that reproducibly identifies a specific set of proteins relevant to a clinical disease presents diagnostic advantages and efficiencies. To date, proteomic techniques have not enabled such inventions to exist where hundreds of proteins can be accurately quantified within a single sample. The present invention provides accurate measurement of hundreds of lung cancer associated proteins within a single sample using multiplexed techniques.